A New Journey
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Takes place right after the ending of Kingdom Hearts. Sora will have to make a choice that will affect all of the universe.


                                                           

*In the grassland that Sora, Donald and Goofy end up in*

Donald: Well now what do we do?

Sora: We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey.

Goofy: But where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?

*They all give a huge hopeless sigh*

*Pluto walks by with a letter that has the royal seal in his mouth*

Goofy: Hey there Pluto, where've you been?

*All Donald and Goofy notice the royal seal in the letter that Pluto has in his mouth*

Goofy: That's the king's seal!

Sora: Have you seen King Mickey?

*Pluto runs away*

*Sora runs a bit forward and notices that Donald and Goofy are standing still*

Donald & Goofy: Huh!?

Sora: Guys, let's go!

*Donald and Goofy exchange looks for a second and then all 3 of them start chasing after Pluto*

=Thus their new journey begins. The search for Riku and King Mickey.=

*Meanwhile, in the realm of Kingdom Hearts…*

Riku: Where has the door appeared now?

King Mickey: I don't know. I can feel the presence of great power nearby though.

Riku: I can feel it too. But where is it coming from?

King Mickey: Who knows? It could be Ansem's.

Riku: Maybe. The weird thing is that all of the Heartless that were here vanished all of a sudden.

King Mickey: Something tells me that Sora's journey isn't over.

Riku: What do you mean by that?

King Mickey: I mean that their journey has just begun.

*Meanwhile, in an endless matter of smoke, Ansem wakes up with his skin burned up*

Ansem: What is this place?

*Ansem looks at his burned hands*

Ansem: Ahhhhhh!!!!! No! The light! It burned me! 

*A white aura glows around Ansem's hands*

Ansem: This place. It's an infinite matter of total darkness. It's horrible!

*A hooded figure with a black cloak comes out of nowhere*

Unknown: I've been expecting you.

*Ansem turns around with fear*

Ansem: Ah! Where did you come from?

Unknown: That does not matter at this moment. What matters is that you see the world as you wanted it to be.

Ansem: So this is how the world would've been if I had opened the real door to darkness?

Unknown: That is correct. Everyone was correct all along. But you ignored them. You thought they were wrong. It turns out that the only 1 who was wrong all along was you.

Ansem: So now you're here to punish me?

Unknown: No. I am here to right your wrongs.

Ansem: What do you mean?

Unknown: Now instead of destroying everything, you will bring everything to light.

Ansem: How?

Unknown: By opening the door to the light.

Ansem: But the door is filled with Heartless! All I will accomplish is to unleash the largest amount of Heartless ever!

Unknown: Wrong. I have made the Heartless inside that door vanish.

Ansem: How is that possible?

Unknown: That doesn't matter. All I tell you is all that matters. So all we need is the key bearer from your realm.

Ansem: You mean that kid?

Unknown: Correct. If you guide the key bearer to where the door is now located, he shall open it and release the light behind it.

Ansem: And what will happen when the light is released?

Unknown: Then evil shall be vanished and every world shall return to peace.

Ansem: Ok. So how will I be able to guide the key bearer to the door?

Unknown: He will come to you. He will come here to this realm and you will lead him to the door.

Ansem: How?

Unknown: All further questions will be answered in a moment. I will give you all my knowledge.

*The Unknown raises his right fist high into the air filled with nothingness and a white aura begins to glow around his fist*

*Shortly after, the Unknown returns his hand to its previous position and the aura disappears*

Unknown: Now, touch your head with both hands.

*Ansem touches his head with both hands that were all along surrounded by white aura*

Ansem: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! 

*Ansem faints and the Unknown slowly vanishes*

*Meanwhile, back in the grassland where Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pluto are…*

Sora: I can't keep running.

Donald & Goofy: Me neither!!!

*They all stop running gasping for breath*

Sora: Now we'll never find out what the letter says!

Donald: Not if I can help it!

*Donald casts graviraga and stopaga at Pluto*

Sora: Ok, I'll go find him. He shouldn't be very far away.

*Sora jogs forward until he finds Pluto frozen under Donald's spells*

Sora: There you are!

*Sora snatches the letter from Pluto's mouth and opens the envelope*

*Sora jogs back to where Donald and Goofy were*

Sora: Hey guys, I got the letter!

Donald: Let me see that!

*Donald snatches the letter from Sora and begins to read out loud*

Donald: "_Dear Sora, Donald and Goofy, I hope you find this letter because it has all the answers you've been looking for. I wrote both letters before I left the castle, but I only gave Pluto one letter and hid the other one. I needed you to find some things out for yourselves. Now that you're probably at the crossroads, you'll have no one to talk to but yourselves. So I will have to inform you on some things you still don't know. I will start off with where you are in first. You're in the crossroads as I mentioned before. I'm afraid only Sora will be able to continue after sunset. Donald, Goofy and Pluto will return to the castle since it's their proper world. Sora being the key bearer will have to choose which road to continue on. There will be three different roads to choose from. The road that goes straight will lead Sora to his world. The road to the left will lead him to the castle so he can now live as the new king with Donald and Goofy. The road to the right will lead him to the realm in between all realms. I cannot tell you which one he must choose. Sora must choose his own destiny. But Sora's destiny may soon become the whole universe's destiny. All worlds share the same sky, one sky, one destiny. Only one road leads to peace and harmony. Sora must choose which one. Now I will proceed to what evil awaits you. Five hooded men whose identities I shall not reveal, seek to give the world eternal light. But just as too much darkness is bad, too much light is bad. The universe needs a balance between light and darkness. A balance is the real road to peace and harmony. But these hooded men want to release the light that lies in the light realm—Kingdom Hearts. They have powers beyond imagination because they gave their light in exchange for dark powers to help them unleash the light. They now control the Heartless. They made all the Heartless behind the door vanish. Now they only need Sora to open the door with his Keyblade. But they also need my Keyblade. The best thing to do is for both of us to resist. That's all I can say for now. Good luck._

_                                                                                                                           -Mickey"_

Sora: Oh no! What will I do!? I don't know which path is the correct 1!

Goofy: Don't worry Sora. I'm sure you'll make the correct decision!

Sora: But you and Donald will go back to your world! I'm not sure I'll make it without you!

Donald: Aww phooey! You're just nervous! Just remember that everything will be fine.

*Goofy points at the sun*

Goofy: Look! It's the sunset!

Donald: Sora, it's almost time for us to leave. The fate of the universe is in your hands!

Goofy: All for 1 and 1 for all!

*Sora, Donald and Goofy place their hands and then raise them high into the air*

Sora: Goodbye guys. 

Donald: Goodbye Sora.

Goofy: G' bye Sora.

*Nightfall comes and Donald, Goofy and Pluto vanish*

Sora: It's all up to me now.

*Sora turns around and looks at 2 more paths that start to form*

Sora: 1 road that goes straight, 1 road that goes to the left, and another 1 that goes to the right. Just like King Mickey said it would be.

*Sora looks up at the night sky thinking of which path he will choose*

Sora: It's up to me now.

*Meanwhile, in the empty matter where Ansem is…*

*Ansem is sitting in a chair with a small round table in front of him and a crystal ball that shows him where Sora is*

Ansem: Come on key bearer, make the right choice.

*The Unknown pops out of nowhere again in front of Ansem*

Unknown: So you've covered your burned skin.

*Ansem had all his body except for 1 eye and his mouth covered in red bandages with a symbol on his chest*

Ansem: Yes. And thanks to you I know now everything that is going on.

Unknown: I only did what must be done. 

*The Unknown walks over to Ansem's left to see in the crystal ball*

Unknown: It is only a matter of time now before he chooses the correct path.

Ansem: Let us hope he does choose the correct path.

Unknown: He has to. He may be a kid, but he is not a stupid kid. He knows he has to choose the path that doesn't have to do with his emotions.

Ansem: You're right. He's not a boy with greed. He wouldn't choose the path that would lead him to what he wishes.

Unknown: I must go with the others. We have to discuss this moment. It is the moment in which the universe as we know it will prevail, or it will fall.

Ansem: Then off you go.

Unknown: I'll be back.

*The Unknown vanishes and Ansem continues looking at the crystal ball*

Ansem: It's all up to you key bearer, all up to you.

*Meanwhile, in the realm of Kingdom Hearts…*

Riku: I feel something big is about to happen.

King Mickey: The time has come.

Riku: What?

King Mickey: You see Riku, Sora is now making a very important decision that will affect the entire universe's destiny. 

Riku: Where is he? How do you know all this?

King Mickey: I can't tell you that Riku. But I can tell you where he is. He's in the crossroads. 1 road will lead him to Destiny Islands, another 1 will lead him to my world, and the final 1 will lead him to the realm in between all realms.

Riku: How many realms are there?

King Mickey: This realm the door to the light, the dark realm the door to the darkness, the present realm the realm we all lived in that is always in the struggle between light and darkness and the realm in between all realms. In the realm in between, there is no time. It's like the axis of time. Where the keepers of the realms are in. 

Riku: The keepers of the realms?

King Mickey: There are 5 keepers. 4 for each realm. The 5th keeper was the creator of all realms. The creator of all realms only created 1 realm originally. But he was forced to create a new 1 when light and darkness began to struggle. He created 2 new realms. This realm and the dark realm. Whichever door was opened 1st would be the element to rule the present realm. Then he recently met 4 men that wanted to start all realms over. They wanted to do this by opening the door to the light and everyone living in the present realm without darkness. Only light would exist. 

Riku: But that's a good thing.

King Mickey: It sounds like a good thing, but as hard as it would seem, not many people know that light cannot live without darkness and darkness without light. They are both twin elements. But they are twins so connected, that if 1 of them ceases to exist, the other 1 will cease to exist also. If darkness does not exist, light will also soon cease to exist. And what is a realm without light and darkness?

Riku: Nothing. 

King Mickey: Exactly. All realms would be destroyed and all of us would die.

Riku: Oh no.

King Mickey: And the creator has given those 4 men incredible power. Each of them gave up their lights to have dark powers that would help them reach their goal—to restart the realms with only light. That brings us back to Sora's choice. He has to choose the correct path to decide which will be the destiny of the realms.

*Meanwhile, in the crossroads…*

Sora: I have made up my mind. I know which path to choose. I will choose the path that leads me to the realm in between.

*Sora takes a deep breath and walks towards the path to the right*

Sora: Here I go. After this, there's no turning back!

*When Sora reaches a certain part of the road, everything turns into a white and then comes back. Sora appears sitting in a chair in the realm in between facing Ansem.*

Sora: Is this the realm in between!? Who are you!? What's going on!?

Ansem: I'm Ansem. I know you can remember me pretty well. A day ago you defeated me. But I didn't die. And yes, this is the realm in between.

Sora: How can you still be alive!?

Ansem: I only got my skin burned by the light. Then I appeared here, in the realm in between.

Sora: What's going on in here!?

Ansem: We need you to open the door to Kingdom Hearts.

Sora: Why?

Ansem: To right my wrongs. To destroy the darkness.

Sora: Last time we met you were evil.

Ansem: I have realized you were right, light is the good element and darkness is the evil 1. Even though every heart and world begins in darkness, that doesn't mean they all should end in it too.

Sora: How can I trust you?

Ansem: Ahhhh, good question. Trust, it's an illusions of confusion.

Sora: I can't trust you. King Mickey's letter said that darkness shouldn't be destroyed. He said it should be balanced with light.

Ansem: Did he explain why?

Sora: No but—

Ansem: Then you cannot trust him.

Sora: Well he has more reasons to be trusted than you.

Ansem: That is not the point. 

Sora: Then what is?

Ansem: You shall open the door. That is the point of you being here. Because without you and your Keyblade we cannot open the door.

Sora: Sorry, but the answer is no.

Ansem: I didn't expect this to happen. Wait a second, I'll be back.

*Ansem disappears into a poof of smoke*

Sora: Hmmmm. I wonder what the use of that crystal ball is.

*Sora gets up and walks on the nothingness onto the crystal ball*

Sora: Let's see what this is for.

*Sora starts rubbing, shaking, moving and touching the crystal ball and nothing happens*

Sora: Weird. I'm sure it's not just here for decoration.

*Ansem appears back a few steps away from Sora*

Ansem: No don't touch that!

*Sora turns into smoke and goes into the crystal ball*

*Outside the door of Kingdom Hearts, Sora turns into his physical form again*

Sora: Whoa! That was really a weird sensation! Where am I anyways?

*Sora looks around only to see that behind him is the door to the darkness*

Sora: 2 big doors? They're both the same. I wonder if 1 is Kingdom Hearts.

*Inside Kingdom Hearts…*

Riku: Someone's outside.

King Mickey: Yes, and I can also feel a Keyblade.

Riku: Do you think it's Sora?

King Mickey: Yes. That would be my guess.

Riku: Let's knock on the door!

King Mickey: Yes, let's go.

*Riku and King Mickey start knocking many times on the door until Sora hears it*

Sora: Someone's knocking from the other side of this door!

*Sora rests his right ear on the huge door*

Sora: Is there someone there?

Riku: It's me and King Mickey!

Sora: Is this the same door I saw before?

Riku: Yes! It's the door that leads to Kingdom Hearts!

Sora: Should I open it?

Riku & King Mickey: Nooooooo!!!!!!!

Sora: But then, you guys are gonna—

King Mickey: Don't worry about us. We're just mere hearts now. It's the only place we can stay in. Once hearts go inside it, they can't go out.

Sora: What do you mean mere hearts? You had physical form!

King Mickey: Because inside Kingdom Hearts, hearts have physical form.

Sora: So we'll never see each other again?

King Mickey: Unfortunately not.

Sora: No! I can't let that happen! No!

*Sora starts crying*

Riku: Sora, it was our destiny to end up like this! We can't change our destiny!

Sora: But it's not fair!!!

King Mickey: Sora, don't worry about us. We'll be fine!

Sora: But I can't leave you here! I just can't!

King Mickey: Leave now!!

Sora: How!?

King Mickey: You have to clear your mind of all thoughts, it's your key to getting out of here!

*Sora stands up straight and stops crying*

Sora: Clear my mind of all thoughts…

*Sora closes his eyes and clears his mind of all thoughts*

*Sora opens his eyes and he's in the realm in between again with 5 hooded people and Ansem*

Unknown #1: So you have refused to open the door key bearer.

Sora: Yes. 

Unknown #2: Then how do you plan to destroy the darkness?

Sora: Don't ask me, you're the ones who can control the Heartless. Make them stop all this!

Unknown #3: That is not the solution.

Sora: Then there's no solution. Darkness will always be fighting the light in the present realm.

Unknown #4: That is not true.

Sora: Yes it is. Don't you see? Light and darkness are twin elements. They are so intimate that if 1 is destroyed forever, the other will too. And a realm without light and darkness is nothing. Which 1 of you is the creator anyways?

Unknown #5: Me. I am the creator of everything. I am the all knowing master of everything.

Sora: Then you should know this.

*The Creator snaps his fingers and everyone except him and Sora disappear with a poof of smoke*

Creator: It is not your concern if I know this or not.

Sora: Of course it's my concern! It's everyone's concern! If you know the universe will end if darkness is destroyed, why don't you tell the others!?

Creator: Because I can just let it be destroyed and create a new 1.

Sora: And kill everyone that lives in it? That's evil!

Creator: Don't you dare call me evil! I can make you die in a blink of an eye!

Sora: Then do it! Destroy humanity! You'll be angry at yourself for the rest of eternity!

Creator: No I won't.

Sora: I have a better idea. Why don't you use your powers to maintain a balance of both light and darkness? 

Creator: Because I do not wish to.

Sora: Why!?

Creator: I do not need to tell you my reasons!

Sora: Of course you do! Unless you're evil!

Creator: I'm not evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*The Creator throws a big ball of darkness at Sora*

Sora: Whoa!

*Sora dodges it by an inch*

Sora: Why did you throw a ball of darkness and not light?

Creator: I ummm—

Sora: See? You're evil!

Creator: Ok! I'm evil! So what!!!!???? What are you going to do about it!!!!???? I can make you die right now!!!!

Sora: That doesn't make you better than me!

Creator: SILENCE!!!!!!

Sora: Why don't you explain how it all began?

Creator: Ok, I will. It all started when there was nothing. Nothingness. Then I popped out of nowhere. I was a baby. I grew older and older in days. Then I created the present realm. Light began to struggle against the darkness. I was in neither side at the moment. Then I created the 2 other realms—Kingdom Hearts and the dark realm. Whichever door was opened 1st would be the element that would rule the present realm. Then I noticed that if light existed without darkness or vise-versa, everything would be destroyed. I didn't want this to happen at 1st. But then I noticed that since I was all-powerful, I shouldn't care for these weak beings. After all, they're only my creations. Just as I created them, I can destroy them. I had the power to give life and take it away. What else could I ask for? Then I just wanted a door to be opened so I could restart everything over again and create a perfect realm. I saw the power of darkness and was attracted by it. I realized it was more powerful than light so I sided with the darkness. I became even more powerful. I waited for years for a door to be opened, then I got impatient. I was about to destroy everything and then at that exact moment, I saw these 4 mortals that wanted to open the door to the light. So I took away their lights and gave them dark powers. I hoped they would eventually give in to the darkness and just let me destroy the realms myself, but to my surprise they didn't. So I created this special world in the present realm—the crossroads. And so we ended up here. And you refuse to open the door, so I will have to kill you and destroy everything. 

Sora: I won't let you.

Creator: Then come and get it!

*Sora summons his Keyblade and gets ready to battle*

Sora: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!

*He aimed at the Creator's chest, but the Creator only reached his hand out and his hand worked as a shield*

Sora: Impossible!

Creator: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! It's useless, you are no match for me!!!!

*Sora kept on trying to hit the Creator, but the Creator just kept using his bare hands as a shield*

Sora: How can I defeat you!?

Creator: Simple, you can't!

*Sora made his Keyblade vanish*

Sora: No, I can't, I can't give up!!!!!!

*Sora tried using his fists now, but that was even worse*

Creator: Ha, you don't think you will actually defeat me with your bare hands do you?

Sora: I'm tired of this! Show yourself!!!

Creator: Fine then, you will see darkness itself!

*The Creator's clothes disappeared only to reveal a huge mass of darkness*

Sora: Whoa!!!!!

Creator: Ha ha ha, you don't stand a chance against pure darkness!

Sora: Oh yeah? Then try this!

*There was white aura around Sora as he ran stepping on the nothingness onto the Creator*

Creator: What is that light shine around you? Wait no, what are you doing!? Noooooooo!!!!!! 

*Sora still shining with aura ran to the dark mass that was now the Creator and went inside it*

Creator: Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

*The Creator exploded and Sora remained, but his clothes were different. He had dark clothes on top of his old ones. He was almost completely covered in dark*

Sora: Could this mean I'm turning evil?

*Sora looked at his new clothes for a while and then walked over to the crystal ball*

Sora: Let's go!

*Sora turned into black smoke this time and went inside the crystal ball*

*Sora appeared in the same place he was before*

Sora: Riku, Mickey! I'm going to open the door!

King Mickey: No Sora! I won't let you! You need my Keyblade too remember!?

*Sora grinned evilly*

Sora: Not anymore.

*Sora reached his hand out until it was facing the door*

Sora: Now!!!!!!!!!!

*The door opened alone and the light began to come out and Riku and King Mickey turned into hearts again and flew away*

Sora: Oh no you won't you filthy light!

*Sora made the light freeze and quickly closed the door again. Then he lowered his hand*

Sora: I have extraordinary new powers. I can't be stopped now!

*Sora opened a dark portal right in front of him and stepped through it*

*Sora came out of the other side of the portal and he was now in the Disney Castle*

Sora: Now, what was I gonna do here? Oh yeah! I gotta find the duck wizard and the stupid dog.

*Sora heads to the dining room and finds Donald and Goofy there*

Sora: Yo duck and dog! Let's go!

*Donald and Goofy turn around and are extremely surprised to see Sora*

Donald & Goofy: SORA!!!!!!

Sora: Yeah yeah, it's me so what? Let's get going.

Goofy: To where?

Sora: What do you care? Just come!

Donald: Hey, what's the matter with you? You never act like this!

Sora: I don't know what the hell you're talking about duck. So, are you coming or not?

Donald: Argh, come on Goofy, let's go.

*While they're leaving, Donald whispers to Goofy*

Donald: I don't know what's wrong with him. He's acting rude.

Goofy: We better keep an eye on him. I don't think his black clothes are a coincidence.

*Sora opens a black portal and turns around to talk to Donald and Goofy*

Sora: Hey, are you 2 morons coming or not?

*Sora steps through the portal*

Goofy: Hey! Isn't that the same kind of black portal Riku made when he was possessed by the darkness?

Donald: Yeah, that's not the Sora we know.

*Donald and Goofy enter the portal and the portal closes behind them*

*Meanwhile, in another world…*

*It was a big city with neon lights shining in the night sky and there was a mysterious person with light hair with a dark jacket like the Unknown's walking on the rainy street*

Unknown: Where's Sora?

*Many Heartless begin to appear out of the ground. Meanwhile, there's another Unknown that is dressed the same but without the hood on and looks like Riku with a blindfold. That Unknown is on the top of a skyscraper*

*The Unknown on the ground summons 2 Keyblades—1 with the Oathkeeper keychain, and another with the Oblivion keychain*

*At the top of the building, the blindfolded Unknown spreads his arms while the dual wielder fights a huge number of Heartless*

*The dual wielder is very outnumbered, so he decides to defy gravity by running up a building killing any Heartless on the way*

*The blindfolded youth dives off the building and the dual wielder throws Oblivion at him. He catches it and continues to fall*

*Another Keyblade appears in the dual wielder's empty hand*

*Suddenly, King Mickey comes out of nowhere and kills every Heartless around with his Keyblade in seconds. The blindfolded unknown is saved by King Mickey who drops him gently afterwards*

*When everyone is on the ground, they begin to talk*

King Mickey: So you're all here, except for Sora.

Dual Wielder: I am his half after all. 

Blindfolded Unknown: Yes, but we needed both Soras to be present.

Dual Wielder: Well what do you expect me to do Riku? Call him on the phone?

King Mickey: Riku, Sora, stop it. I expected this to happen. It doesn't matter anyways. If we have to look for him we will.

Riku: Ok, I'll start looking for him in Traverse Town.

Dual Wielder: I'll look for him in Hollow Bastion.

King Mickey: Good. So I'll look for him in Destiny Islands.

King Mickey, Riku & Dual Wielder: Let's go!!!

*They all open their own dark portal and go through it, when they're inside the portals disappear*

*Meanwhile, in the Rising Falls of Hollow Bastion…*

Dual Wielder: Well, here I am. I better start looking for him.

*In the Castle Chapel…*

Sora: Yo listen up duck and dog.

Donald & Goofy: Yes?

Sora: I'm a new guy. I battled the creator of everything and I gathered all my strengths from the light to beat him. I went inside of him, light burning strong, and killed him. But something happened in that moment. The exact second I went inside of him, I felt a power much greater than the light—the darkness.

*Donald and Goofy looked amazed when they heard this*

Donald & Goofy: What!!!!?????

Sora: So I wanted to get some of those dark powers. I tried to get them, but there was something that stopped me—my light. So I got rid of that filthy light. I got half of the Creator's powers when I merged with his darkness. And that is why my clothes are different. 

*Donald whispers to Goofy*

Donald: That's not all that changed.

Sora: What did you say duck?

Donald: Oh nothing.

Sora: No tell me!

Donald: It's not something important.

*Sora gets angry and starts charging a dark ball with his left hand*

Sora: I'm warning you, tell me!!!!

Donald: Ok ok! I said that your clothes are not the only things that have changed!

*Sora stops charging the ball*

Sora: Oh, so you think something else has changed?

Donald: Well, let's just say your attitude has changed a little.

Goofy: A little?

Sora: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Donald: Well you're not yourself anymore. Now you don't call us by our names, you insult us, and you say that darkness is better than light.

Sora: I know your names, I insult you 'cause you're morons, and darkness is better than light.

Donald: See!

Sora: What?

Donald: That's not how you were before.

Sora: I said I turned into a new guy moron!

Donald: If you really know our names, then call us by our names!

Sora: Ok I will, gees cool off Elmo.

Donald: Donald!!!!!!

Sora: Whatever just shut up. Let me finish. So I didn't just get rid of my light, I got rid of my light side. 

Donald & Goofy: What!!!!????

Sora: So now I'm only the cool Sora.

Goofy: You mean the evil Sora?

Sora: If being cool is evil, then yeah.

Donald: So why are you telling us?

Sora: Because I want you to join me.

Goofy: But we can't join evil, that's just…..evil!

Sora: Fine, then die!

Donald: Nooooo!!!!!   

*Sora charged a giant dark ball at Donald and Goofy*

Sora: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!    

*Sora threw the giant ball at Donald and Goofy*

Donald & Goofy: Ahhhhhh!!!!! 

*The dual wielder got there just in time and sliced the dark ball in half. Donald and Goofy opened their eyes and saw their rescuer. It was….Sora?*

Donald: Wait a minute! What's going on here!?

Dual Wielder: Well you see, I am Sora's good side. While this other Sora is his dark side.

Goofy: But how do you have 2 Keyblades? 

Good Sora: Because since I am Sora's good side, I had to get the good version of his Keyblade. But he didn't want the Keyblade because he didn't need them due to his dark powers. So I got the dark version of his Keyblade as well. Also, key bearers can share their Keyblades. Because later this day, I lent Riku the Oblivion, and King Mickey lent me his Keyblade because I had an empty hand.

Donald & Goofy: Ohhhhhh!!!!!! 

Goofy: Now it all makes sense!

Evil Sora: Enough chit-chat, I'll kill you all!

Good Sora: Not if I can help it.

Good Sora: Donald, Goofy, go! Go somewhere safe!

Donald & Goofy: Ok.

*Donald and Goofy leave the area*

Evil Sora: DIE!!!!!!!

*Evil Sora shoots dark knives from his hands at Good Sora*

*Good Sora dodges them*

Good Sora: Whoa! That was very close! Now it's my turn.

*Good Sora leaps at Evil Sora and tries to give him a combo, but Evil Sora uses a dark shield to avoid them*

Evil Sora: This is getting boring dude. Let me finish you off already.

Good Sora: Of course not!

Evil Sora: Fine, you asked for it!!!

*A dark aura starts to glow around Evil Sora's hands as he starts to beat Good Sora*

Evil Sora: When are you giving up?

*Evil Sora chokes Good Sora and smashes him into the ground*

Good Sora: I'm n-n-not gon-gonna give u-up!

*Good Sora is bleeding all over his body and is very weak, but he still gets up*

Evil Sora: You're very stubborn.

Good Sora: Being stub-stubborn ca-ca-can help you so-some ti-ti-times.

Evil Sora: I don't see how this helps you.

*Evil Sora gives a brief grin and starts beating Good Sora again*

Evil Sora: I'm giving you 1 last chance to give up.

Good Sora: N-no.

Evil Sora: Fine.

*Evil Sora manipulates Good Sora and makes him float in the air*

*Evil Sora starts charging a mortal dark beam at Good Sora*

Evil Sora: Good night.

*Right at that moment, 2 dark portals open and King Mickey and Riku come out of them and then the portals close behind them*

Riku: Whoa. What happened here!?

Evil Sora: I smashed this place up a little. Ya like it?

Riku: No.

Evil Sora: Your highness and your blindness, say goodbye to your friend.

Riku: No!

*Riku tries to punch Evil Sora but an invisible force field doesn't let him*

*Evil Sora shoots the beam and just when it's about to hit Good Sora, King Mickey throws his Keyblade and backfires the beam*

*Evil Sora reaches his hand out and absorbs the beam with his bare hand*

*King Mickey just laughs*

Evil Sora: What's so funny?

King Mickey: I have a secret that is vital for your survival and I'm not telling you.

Evil Sora: Say it or I'll kill you!

King Mickey: Go ahead. Give me your best shot.

Evil Sora: Then be it.

*Evil Sora shoots another mortal beam, but this time at King Mickey*

*The beam explodes when it's about to hit King Mickey*

*Evil Sora stares in shock*

Evil Sora: How did you!?

King Mickey: Simple. I am the Creator's brother.

Evil Sora, Good Sora & Riku: WHAT!!!!!!??????

King Mickey: You see, a long time ago, there was only 1 realm—the present realm. There we didn't live in separate worlds, instead we lived in a whole planet.

Riku: Planet?

King Mickey: Like a huge world where everyone lived together. It was called planet Earth. But then my twin brother, Thomas, wanted to be the ruler of the planet. He destroyed the planet. Some survived because they left to space, but they soon died. Only my brother and I were left. We were gifted with powers to create a new world. Thomas wanted to create a new planet and make everyone his servants. I disagreed and created separate worlds. He got so angry that he turned me into a small and weak mouse. But being a mouse didn't stop me, I quickly grew into a half human half mouse like I am now. I created a Keyblade. Then he created the dark realm. So I created the light realm. When Ansem created the Heartless, Thomas was happy. Then the Heartless reached the light realm and tried to extinguish the light, so I created a new Keyblade for myself and made the rule that the door needed 2 Keyblades to be opened or sealed. He created the dark Keyblade, and now we're here. Thomas is dead, but his evil still remains.

Evil Sora: Noooooo!!!!!!

King Mickey: And Evil Sora, this wouldn't be possible if you hadn't freed me from Kingdom Hearts. Speaking of such, why did you do it?

Evil Sora: I don't know, I've always asked myself that question.

King Mickey: Ha! See, you do have some light inside of you. Everyone does!

Evil Sora: Whatever. But what was the secret you didn't tell me?

King Mickey: That Good Sora can't live without being merged with you, and vise-versa.

Good Sora & Evil Sora: WHAT!!!!????

King Mickey: You heard me, and if you merge, the fusion might be good or evil. Nobody knows.

*Evil Sora reacted quickly and ran towards Good Sora to merge with him. They merged and a Sora that had half of his clothes black, and half of his clothes white, formed*

Riku: Are you good or evil?

*Sora fainted*

*Later…*

*King Mickey, Riku, Donald and Goofy were talking*

Goofy: Now, we want answers your majesty. Most of our questions have been answered, but there are still some left.

King Mickey: Go ahead and ask.

Donald: So the reason light can't live without darkness and vise-versa is because you represented light and Thomas represented darkness?

King Mickey: Correct.

Goofy: And how is Riku blind now?

King Mickey: When Sora opened the door, Riku and I escaped as hearts. Before exiting that realm, Riku saw the light that was behind him, and was blinded by it.

Goofy: But it was only his heart with a physical form, how does that affect the body?

King Mickey: Because when we returned to our bodies, Riku's heart was blind, so his body had to be blind too.

Riku: Where are Ansem and the other men now?

King Mickey: Who knows… But they're no threat.

Goofy: Why do you have the ability to create those dark portals?

Riku: Because we took a bit of Thomas' darkness and used it to be able to create those dark portals.

Donald: Are the Heartless destroyed now?

King Mickey: It all depends. If Sora is good now, the Heartless turned into people with their hearts back now, but if he is evil… I don't wanna think about it.

Riku: It's all up to Sora now…

*In the small house in Traverse Town…*

 *King Mickey, Riku, Donald and Goofy are waiting for Sora to wake up from his coma. Right then, Sora wakes up*

Sora: Agh, where am I? Who am I?

*They all turn around to look at Sora*

Riku: Oh no! He has amnesia!

King Mickey: Calm down Riku, I think he can remember if we give him time.

Sora: Who are all of you?

Goofy: Hey Sora, you probably don't remember us 'cause you have anmesia.   

Donald: Amnesia!

Goofy: Oh right, amnesia!

Sora: My name is Sora?

Donald: Yeah.

*Sora sits down on the bed and looks at his clothes*

Sora: And why am I wearing half dark clothes and half light clothes?

King Mickey: It's a long story Sora. We don't have time to explain.

Sora: Where am I?

Riku: You're in Traverse Town.

Sora: Traverse Town?

Riku: It's a world.

Sora: Oh.

King Mickey: Anyways, do you remember anything about the Keyblade or the Heartless?

*Sora shakes his head as in saying no*

Sora: Nope.

Riku: Oh boy, what do we do now?

Goofy: Uhhhh, maybe we can help him remember!

Donald: How ya big palooka?

Goofy: I don't know.

Donald: Exactly.

Sora: Hey wait a second, you're a duck, and you're a dog, and you're a mouse!

*Sora says that as he points to Donald, Goofy and King Mickey*      

King Mickey: There's an explanation to all that Sora, but we need to know something really important right now.

Riku: Come on, let's go.

Sora: Wait! Can I go with you? Maybe it'll help me remember!

Riku: I doubt it, but come.

*King Mickey and Riku open a dark portal and Sora goes through King Mickey's portal and Donald and Goofy through Riku's. Then the portals disappear behind them*

*They arrive in Hollow Bastion through the other side of the portals and once again the portals disappear behind them*

Sora: Whoa. This place looks extremely familiar.

King Mickey: This is where you fell into a coma before you had amnesia.

Riku: Ok, let's go see if the Heartless symbol is there or not.

King Mickey: Yeah, let's go.

*They get to the part of Hollow Bastion with a huge block that used to have a huge Heartless symbol, but now the symbol isn't there*

Goofy: Phew, it ain't there.

Sora: What!? No! How can it be possible!?

*They all turn around to see Sora*

Donald: What's wrong Sora?

Sora: Everything's wrong you stupid duck!

Donald: Hey, that's how Evil Sora spoke!

Sora: Yes! Exactly! When Evil Sora and Good Sora merged, they formed me! Half good, half bad. And only I, the dark side, remember what happened! And if the symbol ain't there, then that means my minions, the Heartless have vanished!

King Mickey: Face it Evil Sora, you lost! Now give Good Sora his memories back!

Evil Sora: Noooooo! Never! Evil minions come to me!

*Instead of Heartless, these new white creatures appear from the ground like Heartless do*

Evil Sora: What!? These aren't Heartless!

*The creatures try to attack King Mickey, Riku, Donald and Goofy*

Riku: Stand back! I'll fight these creatures!

*Riku starts fighting these creatures like mad. He uses his bare fists and kicks to fight them*

Evil Sora: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You'll never kill by using your bare hands!

Riku: Run!

Donald: But Riku, we can't leave you behind!

Riku: I said run! I need to find answers! When I find them, I'll tell you the answers!

King Mickey: Riku's right, he needs to talk to Sora privately, even if it's his evil side. Let's go!

*King Mickey opens a portal and all of them except for Evil Sora and Riku go in it*

Riku: It's just you and me now Evil Sora.

Evil Sora: Creatures, attack!

*Riku continues to fight the white creatures with his fists and kicks*

Riku: Heart, get away from me!

*All of a sudden, Riku's heart comes out of his body and floats away, but the weird thing is that Riku's body is still fighting*

Evil Sora: How is that possible!!!???

*Riku's heart goes inside Evil Sora's body*

*Evil Sora is hearing Riku's voice inside his head talking to him*

Riku: Now Sora, tell me what's going on!

Evil Sora: I don't know what these creatures are if that's what you mean!

Riku: No not you, I mean the real Sora!

*Good Sora starts talking to Riku inside Evil Sora's head*

Good Sora: Since Evil Sora and I merged, the Heartless vanished and these creatures emerged. They are creatures born of light, and they seek the light in each person's heart like the Heartless seek the darkness. If they devour the heart, the person turns into 1 of them, also like the Heartless. They are evil creatures born of light.

Riku: What are they called?

Good Sora: I call them Nobodies.

Riku: How come?

Good Sora: Because the Heartless are called like that because Ansem 1st created them when he experimented with people's hearts. He took darkness from a heart and poured it into a pure heart. Both people disappeared along with the hearts, and they turned into Heartless. They came from somewhere, but these creatures were born of light and came out of nowhere. So I call them the Nobodies.

Riku: Oh, now I see. Is there any way to get you out of here?

Good Sora: No. Because now Evil Sora and I are 1 heart.

Riku: But there must be a way to stop Evil Sora!

Good Sora: Yes, there is.

Riku: What is it?

Good Sora: You have to kill us.

Riku: What!?

Good Sora: You heard me, kill us!

Riku: I ca-can't!

Good Sora: Do it!

*Riku's heart returns to Riku's body*

Evil Sora: H-how could you do that!?

Riku: Simple, when that light blinded me, not only did it fry my eyes, but it went all they way up to my brain. So if my heart leaves my body, my brain is still intact.

Evil Sora: Wow!

Riku: And that's not all. Not only did it do that, but it also gave me a new kind of vision.

Evil Sora: What!?

Riku: Look at this!

*Riku removes his blindfold and reveals shining yellow eyes like those of a Heartless*

Evil Sora: Whoa!!!!

Riku: I can turn into a mere ghost when I reveal my eyes. Because since my eyes are light, I turn into a sort of light. And we all know that light can go through objects, but before I go through an object, a Heartless symbol is shown in the object since my eyes look like a Heartless' eyes. So for your own good, order the Nobodies to leave.

Evil Sora: Never!

Riku: Fine. Have it your way.

*All the Nobodies are blown away by a huge blast of light*

Evil Sora: Holy! D-d-did you do that!?

Riku: Nope. My eyes did.

*Evil Sora summons the Keyblade to battle*

Riku: Come and get it!

Evil Sora: Ahhhhhh!!!!!

*Evil Sora attempts to slash Riku, but Riku dodges and snatches the Keyblade*

Evil Sora: Hey! How did you do that!?

Riku: My eyes are made of pure light. That's what the Keyblade responds to. It only responds to you because of Good Sora.

Evil Sora: Argh! Keyblade, return to me!!!

*Nothing happens*

Riku: Sorry, but by being wielded by me, the Keyblade has realized you're evil.

Evil Sora: Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Curse you! Curse you!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: Ha ha! Die!!!!!!!!!!

*Riku slashes Evil Sora with a 3-hit combo*

*Evil Sora falls to the ground and is bleeding like mad. He begins to die while he starts to turn into Good Sora*

Good Sora: Th-thank you.

*Good Sora smiles and dies afterwards*

*Riku begins to cry and a tear made of light falls on Sora's hair*

Riku: You're welcome Sora. You're always be welcome.

*A month later, in Destiny Islands…*

*Kairi is sitting alone in the shore when Riku comes up to her and throws her a paopu fruit*

Kairi: Why do you give me this Riku?

Riku: I know Sora always wanted to share 1 with you, but he never got the chance. There's also this keychain that belonged to you.

*Riku hands Kairi the Oathkeeper's keychain*

Riku: He was supposed to return it to you when he found you as a symbol of your promise. But now that he's gone, you can only eat a paopu fruit with the keychain in your hand.

Kairi: You're right, I'll do that.

*Riku smiles*

Riku: Good.

*Riku walks away, while Kairi rests the keychain on her chest where her heart is and starts eating the paopu fruit. As she does, a tear falls by her cheek*

THE END

  __


End file.
